Portgas D. Ace
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, possibly 7-C Name: Portgas D. Ace, originally Gol D. Ace, epithet “Fire Fist” Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 20 at the time of his death Classification: Human, 2nd Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Former Captain of the Spade Pirates, Logia Devil Fruit User Attack Potency: City-Block level+ with Hiken or Hibashira, likely around Town level with Entei (judging by the sheer volume of his Entei) Range: A few hundred meters with ranged attacks Speed: Hypersonic+ (Intercepted an attack from Akainu) Striking Strength: Likely Class G (Van Augur stated his basic combat prowess were as excellent as one would expect of a Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates) Durability: At least Multi City-Block level via powerscaling, Logia Dispersion makes him difficult to kill in normal situations Stamina: Extremely large (Was able to fight against Jinbe in a five day long fight) Standard Equipment: A knife Intelligence: Not overly smart excluding battle, his position as leader of Whitebeard’s second division fleet shows he has leadership abilities, he is an effective tracker (shown by hunting down Blackbeard), he is skilled in the use of his Devil Fruit abilities Weaknesses: Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water, often falls asleep while eating, appparently magma can directly harm him as it smothers out his fire (as shown when Akainu nailed him with a magma enhanced punch) Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Can knockout people with weaker willpower (via Haōshoku Haki) -Exceptional Willpower (was one of the few people to be able to take a “baptizing” in boiling water in Impel Down without flinching, which is considered an impressive feat) -Fire Manipulation (Mid-level) -Elemental Mimicry (Fire) -Logia Dispersion (Fire) -Barrier Creation (Entry-level) (Using his fire manipulation, Ace can create a flame field around himself or allies to prevent targets from attacking him or people he is trying to protect) -Hand-to-hand Combatant -Weather Manipulation (Low-level) (When Ace visited a town in Drum Island, he apparently caused the snow to temporarily stop falling there for a day) Notable Attacks/Techniques: ⦁'Haōshoku Haki' (Color of the Conquering King): The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. Kid Ace demonstrated Haoshoku Haki, when he made almost all the Bluejam pirates faint. It was triggered though in a moment of anger, when the pirates wounded Luffy. -'Mera Mera no Mi' (Flame-Flame Fruit): A Logia type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to transform into fire at will as well as control it. The fruit’s major strength like other Logia types allows the user to produce as well become the element they control. In this case, Ace is able to create, control, and become fire. With this in mind, Ace is able to create fire-based attacks. The elemental state the ability endows him with also allows him to avoid conventional attacks as they only disperse him. Turning into fire also has the added effect of burning an opponent depending should the attack be close range and such. Though the user is fire in the elemental state, they are weak against magma, which can consume flames, and can be burned by it despite their dispersion, making it their natural enemy. : ⦁'Hiken': Ace’s apparent signature attack. Ace turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target. : ⦁'Higan': Pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent like guns, Ace turns his fingertips into flames and shoots bullets made of fire at them. : ⦁'Shinka: Shiranui': Ace launches two long lances made of fire at his opponent’s chest. The lances have the combined effect of simultaneously burning an opponent while piercing their chest. : ⦁'Jūjika': Ace puts his index fingers together in a cross shape before launching a cross-shaped column of flame directly at his opponent. : ⦁'Hotarubi': Hidaruma: Ace creates many small fireballs that float around an enemy before flying into them all at once, burning them. : ⦁'Kagerō': Ace shoots a stream of fire from the palm of his hand. : ⦁'Enjōmō': Ace creates a circle of fire around a selected area, preventing anyone from entering or leaving it. : ⦁'Kyokaen': Ace releases a large amount of flames and forms it in a firewall to defend against attacks.. : ⦁'Enkai: Hibashira': Ace conjures a large amount of flames around his body and shoots the collected flames straight upwards or downwards like a large fire pillar , destroying a target above or below him. : ⦁'Dai Enkai: Entei': Ace’s ultimate technique. Ace creates a gigantic fireball resembling the sun and hurls it at his opponent to try to obliterate them. It created a huge explosion strong enough to cover half of an island. Others Notable Victories Notable Loses Inconclusive Matches